


Chat

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night chat between David and Emma Lee, mentions Sanders/Stokes </p>
<p>Sorry been so long, new house, holidays, writers block...Squirrel!...all that wonderful stuff...there's a bit in here about Rocky Horror that is a nod to Wally Langham playing Eddie in the 25th Anniversary special.  It was on TV years ago and I dearly wish I still had a copy (the death of VHS) - just a hint if anyone does ;)</p>
<p>Hope everyone had Happy Holidays and Blessings to the New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat

David looked at his laptop and sighed, poking at the keys. He hated nights off like this. He was awake and bored. Boredom lead to thinking about work, work led to thinking about people at work and that always left him thinking about....nope, not going there.

He got up and went into the kitchen and poured some more coffee, then went back to his bedroom and sat back down against the headboard. He glanced at the TV remote and then picked it up, absently flipping through the channels til he came to the station that played older TV shows. WKRP in Cincinnati was on, the one with the turkeys. He allowed himself a slight grin, it was a classic after all.

Maru jumped up on the bed and looked at him. “What?” he said and looked back. He swore the cat had eyebrows and it looked like they were being raised at him right now. The cat walked back and forth a few times, turned in a couple of circles and then laid down with a meow that could have been interpreted as “You’re pining and I know it.”, then continued to stare at him.

“I am not. A night off alone is just fine, it’s not like I haven’t had them before.” he said and gave a sneer at the cat. If it was possible Maru “huffed” at him, rolled his eyes and then closed them as if to say, “Whatever, silly human.”

David’s face twitched and then he frowned. “She had class tonight, and we’d all pulled that double. Of course she wouldn’t want to do our usual get together for movies and pizza. She’s probably sleeping, I should be sleeping.” he said and glared at the cat, who no longer cared.

David readjusted his pillow and turned the TV up, giving the cat one last look of defiance. “Like you’d know anyway.” he mumbled and drank his coffee.

Halfway through the show his iChat pinged. He blinked and looked down at the laptop. It was blinking he had a message. He set it on his lap and opened the chat to retrieve it.

Spooky - “I swear I thought Turkey’s could fly.” 

He laughed and typed back.

BrainGuy - “How do you do that? And you wonder why I call you Spooky?”

Spooky - ;P “Elementary, my dear Watson. It’s on, you’re awake, what else would you be doing on a night off?”

BrainGuy - “I thought we agreed I was Holmes - and he never said that, by the way. And how did you know I was awake....for that matter how do you know I’m alone?”

There, let her think about that one...

Spooky - “You are so not Holmes...okay, maybe a little. And I suppose Watson was the one with the gun...okay, you win that one. But as far as being alone? Tell Maru hi for me.” *L*

Damn her...he couldn’t help but smile.

Spooky - “I can’t sleep.”

He frowned.

BrainGuy - “You okay? It’s not the case, is it? Did class go alright?”

Spooky - “Fine, no and good. I’m just used to things how they are and tonight wasn’t my normal night off. I don’t like change.”

He smirked.

BrainGuy - “What did Greg do this time?” 

Spooky - “Nothing, he’s not even here. He and Nicky went somewhere, something about an all night video game party.

BrainGuy - “Sure they are.” *L*

“I’ll be he’s playing something and it’s not Mario Cart.” David said to himself and laughed.

Spooky - “Oh Behave...*L* Remember, we’re not gonna say anything til they do. Although they must think I’m deaf if they think I don’t hear them sneaking around after they think I’ve gone to bed. Gonna crash early my Hot Patootie.”

David laughed outright at this and Maru sat up and glared at him.

BrainGuy - “Bless my soul...”

Spooky - “I really love that rock and roll..damnit, now I wanna watch Rocky Horror - your fault!”

BrainGuy - “So watch Rocky Horror, no one’s stopping you.” 

Spooky - “You are.”

BrainGuy - “I am sitting here, in bed, minding my own business....how can I possibly be stopping you from doing anything you want to?”

She didn’t answer for a minute.

Spooky - “Cause I am sitting here, in bed....and my Rocky Horror DVD is in your player.”

David smirked.

BrainGuy - “Oops, sorry. *LOL*”

Spooky - “You dare LOL at me? I should come over there right now, crawl in next to you, steal all the covers and make you bring me breakfast in bed in the morning for that.”

David stared at the screen and swallowed. Oh the things he wanted to reply with. 

Please do. The door’s open. Anytime. I’ll pay your cab fare. I’ll drive over and pick you up. Well? What’s taking you so long?!

BrainGuy - “Promises, promises.” 

Spooky - “*L* You wish.”

Yes, I do...if you only knew how much I really do.

BrainGuy - “Of course not, why would I want your frozen turkey feet up against me? You’d probably drool on my pillow, too.” 

Spooky - “You’d hog the bed. And snore.” 

BrainGuy - “I do not snore.”

And I wouldn’t hog the bed, I’d just keep you in the middle with me. Away from the edges where you say the nightmares can grab your ankles. I’d protect you and I’d make sure your feet were warm, too.

Spooky - “Would you kick me out of bed if I did?” 

He stared at the screen...why would she ask that? How was he supposed to answer? 

No, honestly there is no reason in this wide universe or any other that would ever make me kick you out of my bed or anywhere else for that matter? No, to long to type...too long to think..crap, say something - she’s going to wonder why you haven’t said anything!

BrainGuy - “What decibel are we talking here?”

Spooky - *LMAO* “Nice one.” 

He sighed and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Spooky - “Next night off, we should build a fort.” 

What the hell is she talking about now? He laughed and shook his head. 

BrainGuy - “You’re taking this Zombie Apocalypse thing way too seriously.” 

Spooky - “No silly, a blanket fort! We’ll put the TV on the floor, and build a fort with blankets and spend the night in there in our pj’s watching movies and eating junk food.” 

He smiled. It sounded perfect, holed up in their own little tent world, turn off the phones, don’t answer the door - just hide together.

BrainGuy - “Yes! Perfect! We can break out the slam books and do our nails, too!”

Spooky - “ =( “

Oh shit...what did I do? Back pedal. Back pedal!!!

BrainGuy - “Spooks, I’m sorry...I was kidding.”

Spooky - “You gave me a sad.”

Oh crap, she’s LOLCatting...I really fracked this one up.

BrainGuy - “Really, I’m sorry - we can build a fort. Anything you want - I am really sorry...forgive me?”

She’s not saying anything....Foot A insert into Mouth B...shit.

BrainGuy - “Spooky? Spooks? Emy? Say something!”

Spooky - “Damn you’re gullible. Your picture’s right there in the dictionary next to it, isn’t it? *LMAO*”

Oh for fuck’s sake! He slapped his hand to his face.

Brain Guy - “That was NOT funny.”

Spooky - “Maybe not from where you’re sitting, from here it was hilarious!”

BrainGuy - “I will remember this.”

Spooky - “Ooh - challenge accepted. Bring it on, Geek boy.”

He laughed at that, then sighed. You should come over - I want you here...I want...

BrainGuy - “You never did tell me why you couldn’t sleep.”

She was quiet again for a minute or two. 

Spooky - “I was lonely. Most of my nights off...I spend with you.”

He just stared at the screen. 

Spooky - “BrainGuy?”

I miss you, too.

Spooky - “David?” 

He reached over and picked up his phone, hitting the speed dial.

“Hello?” she almost whispered.

“Hey...” he said and smiled hearing her voice.

“Hi.” she said and he could hear her smile, too.

“We have tomorrow night, off, too. Wanna watch Rocky Horror?” he asked.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll bring the pizza.” she said.

“You should come over early, we can order out.” he said and grinned.

“Why for?” she said and laughed.

“I have a surprise. Be here by 5.” he said and tried not to laugh, too. 

“If it’s a severed head, I’m going to be very disappointed.” she said and then he did laugh.

“See you tonight, Spooks - get some sleep.” he said.

“K, g’night, Brain.” she said and after a minute hung up.

He listened to the silence for a minute and then hung up, too.

Maybe, just maybe...no, don’t think about it. You’ve got her as a friend, be happy with that. If you try for more she’s just going to leave, too. Jacqui left, although, she WAS just a good friend. And then Wendy left, out of the blue, no less. No, don’t screw this up. If she’s just your friend, you can keep her close, she’ll stay. You can live with that. You can be the best friend she’ll ever have if you can just keep her here.

You can live with it, you have so far. You can watch her when she falls asleep during the movies, you can get away with the hugs and how she likes to snuggle up, you can do that. You’ve got that much, don’t risk it.

“I can’t risk it,” he said and put the laptop aside, “But I can make her happy any other way I can.” He grinned and got up, going out to the linen closet.

He opened it up and pulled out all the spare flat sheets and brought them into the living room. Then he went and found some rope, and grabbed a set of old Christmas lights that were in a box in the closet.

Then he spent the next hour unhooking the TV and DVD player and moving them onto the floor before hooking them back up. The whole time thinking of what else you needed to build a fort and planning what to stock the cooler with.

He was going to give her that little world hidden away in a tent. She’d be surprised, she’d laugh and tell him he was crazy and she’d likely hug him, maybe even a kiss on the cheek. Then they’d spend the night curled up in their fort and ignore the rest of the world. Maybe she’d even snuggle up to him again and fall asleep in his arms.

Yeah, he could live with that.


End file.
